The Rise of Heroes
by Jennex
Summary: Warning: SPOILERS After the betrayal of a friend the Flex Fighters must stop him from achieve his goal but with the whole city against them will they be able to. Maybe this 'Tactician' and her little spy can help turn the odds or will they need even more allies and can they trust her. Charter City hangs in the balance.


I know it has only been a week since Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters release but after finishing g the season I had a fan-fiction in progress, so I finally finished it and decided to post it. I hope you enjoy it. ~Jennex

* * *

Jake closed his locker shut as he put all my books he need for his next class, Physics, into his school bag.

"Just wondering. Do you know when we can go and knock Rook off of his throne."

Jake was startled him for a second because he didn't even realized someone was coming near him. Since last week Jake had been spacing out, planning and just plain thinking. He look to the left to see Ricardo leaning against the locker next to his.

"I am wondering that as well," said Nathan as he appeared to Jake's right.

"Look. I know you guys want to take down Rook. I want to take down Rook but you heard Dr. C. She has been trying to do this for years now. If we want to win this we have to be careful. We just can't go rush into things," was Jake's reply.

"I know but still..." Was Ricardo's complain.

"Hey. I hate him too but we don't want to get caught. Then it will game over and Rook will be able to get away with any thing he wants to."

"As much as I hate to admit it, your right Jake. We can't go barging in but I don't know about you ,but I really want to", said Nathan after taking a big sigh.

"You, the scaredy cat, wants to break into one of the most secure places in the city and attack most beloved people in the city with cops on your back," laughed Ricardo.

"I know it isn't like me but the way he used us..." Nathan replied.

"Well arguing about it isn't going to help. Let us start making our move on him," replied Ricardo, pushing off the locker out into the hallway some.

"Agreed I can star..."

"Lookout."

Jake and Nathan watched as a girl crashed into Ricardo's side. He was able to recover but it sent the girl sprawling onto the ground with her books and some papers flying ever where.

"Hey. Are you okay?," asked Ricardo.

"Yea. I am fine. Isn't the worst thing that has happened to me," she said as getting in her knees and picking up her things.

The girl was wearing the Academy of Future Leadership jacket with a white polo shirt with a black tie around it. She wore a green, knee length skirt and black shoes. She had dark blue eyes with somewhat wavy dirty blonde almost light brown hair that extended to the bottom of her shoulder blades.

"Here let me help," said Ricardo as he knelt down and helped them.

Jake and Nathan would've volunteered too but the two had already finished before they could.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up, standing a little bit taller than Nathan.

"Are you okay?" asked Ricardo.

"Yea. I turned the corner and I didn't see you move so..." She said kind of embarrassed. "Are you okay...uh"

"Ricardo,"he replied, "And yea I am fine. I have been way harder," he finished clearly thinking back to the punches he had taken.

"You know, you shouldn't be running in the hallways," said Jake. His perfect student is showing.

"Yea, but I have to go bring one of my siblings home during free period and I still have to turn in some assignments," was her reply. "Speaking of which, I have to go. Thanks again."

She turned away and started taking off again.

"Wait! I never got your name!" Ricardo said.

"Kindra. Kindra Cadell," She replied back . A second later she turned into the left hallway.

"Who was that?"

"Holy guacamole. Don't sneak up on us like that," was Nathan's answer as he jumped, along with everyone else to Riya's sudden entrance.

"Well. She is a _'ninja'_ ," Ricardo said whispering the ninja part.

"To be honest, I am still getting use to the fact that your ' _Blindstrike'_ , said Jake.

Riya snickered. "Had a feeling you guys would say that ,but still who was that."

"Oh, Kindra, a new friend of Ricardo's," replied Jake. Any way, what's up Riya?" he asked. " I doubt that is the reason you came over here."

"Dr. Cleo needs to see us tonight," she replied sternly.

"What about?" Ricardo asked.

"She said she has to tell us in person,but..." She said ,pulling out her phone and flipping through it. " It has do do with her."

Her phone showed an image. A stilout was crouched on a roof building, studying a Rook Unlimited warehouse. No features could be seen but you could still the person was female.

"Who is this and when and were was this taken?" asked Jake.

"Last night. I was checking out a Rook Unlimited building so if I...we needed to get in we could, but I never got to. I saw her and took a picture. I was about to approach her but she realized I was there. A Rook security guard spotted us as I tried to get to her. I wasn't able to chase her and hide from security at the exact same time. I lost her."

"So what does that have to do with us?" asked Nathan.

"If she was scouting a Rook Unlimited building that means she isn't sided with Rook ,but that doesn't mean she is an ally. After all we have meet villains sided against Rook but yet hired by him as Stretch Monster. We need to figure out who she is and decided on that. If she is an ally, we can take out Rook faster and easier," replied Jake.

"Exactly. I asked Dr.C to look into it. See if she could find her or figure out where else she has been," replied Riya putting up her phone.

" Awesome. An other reason to want to get out of school faster," replied Ricardo.

" Okay. We will meet up at the lab tonight," said Jake.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I will try to get chapter 2 out as soon as possible. ~Jennex


End file.
